


Coming out

by Reddie382



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Coming Out, El and Will love each other, Gay Will Byers, Polyamory, They're 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie382/pseuds/Reddie382
Summary: Will, Mike and Eleven tell the party about their relationship





	Coming out

"Okay. Can somebody tell me what are we doing here?" Dustin says exasperated. He is sitting in the Wheelers basement couch between Lucas and Max on a Friday afternoon. 

Mike, Will and Eleven said they needed to announce something important to the other three members of the group. They have discussed this for two weeks now, but they have decided it's time for their friends to know. 

"What we are going to tell is strange, we know that" Mike starts. He is the less sure of telling them, but he's the best with words.  
He is standing tall between his girlfriend and his boyfriends (Two months have passed and he still can't understand how is he so lucky), and both of them smile at him. 

"Okay. I'll say it. " Will inhales. All five pair of eyes look at him. Lucas has his arms crossed over his chest and looks a little intimidating. Both Max and Dustin seem just curious. He exhales. "I'm gay. "

There's a silence. The three sitting members look at each other. Max nods. 

"We know." She says. Like its nothing. "We've known for a while"

"And we don't care" Lucas adds, smiling. 

Will doesn't know if he has to feel bad or relived, he decides to stick with the second.

"Yeah... That's not all. " Mike speaks. Touching his neck the way he does when he is nervous. "We're together." He whispers. 

Now, Lucas and Dustin gasp, Max opens her eyes like plates. 

"What? " Lucas yells. This was unexpected. "You are gay too? "

" No!" Mike responds quickly. He breaths for a second, closing his eyes "I'm not. That's the weird thing. " He opens his eyes "I like boys AND girls. " And before anyone can say anything, he adds "I didn't know it was a thing either. " He assures. "But... Yeah" 

Max snorts. 

"Of course it's a thing. "She rolles her eyes. "You're bisexual. 

"Bi what? "Mike frowns. 

"Bisexual." She repeats. "It means you like both. It's normal" 

"It is?? " Lucas turns to look at his girlfriend. 

"Well, here in Hawkings not yet. But in California? Yeah. A friend of mine was Bi. It's not a big deal. "She moves her hand, like taking importance. 

There's a silence. Mike and Will seem on the edge of crying or screaming. 

"I'm happy for you. " Dustin declares. "I've always knew you two have unresolved sexual tension. "

Will goes as red as he can go. Mike links his lips, still nervous. 

"Yeah." Lucas continuous "It's okay. We love you" 

And Lucas has never said it out loud. All of them smile for a moment. 

"Wait." Max looks worried. "El, how are you? "

Dustin and Lucas seem to shift to. And Mike knows : they think they broke up. 

"Me?" Eleven smiles innocently. "I'm perfectly fine". And, with that, she grabs Mike hand. 

Mike, given the situation, thinks the better way of saying it is grabbing will hand too. The other three look very confused. 

"When I said that we are together. I meant that WE" he points at the three of them. "are together. 

Lucas and Dustin look at each other without getting it. 

"I don't.. "Max says "I don't understand"

Will gets brave all at the sudden. 

"It was Els idea. " He starts. "She saw the way Mike and I looked at each other" he gets red again, and his voice shakes a little. "And made us talk. I felt so guilty I started to apologize every 2 seconds." He remembers it perfectly. "I didn't want to ruin them. I didn't do it on purpose. 

"I had been trying to hide my feelings for Will and Eleven noticed" Mike continues "And she says we were dumb."

"Will wasn't happy. " Eleven says with a sad smile. "And Mike was just half happy. I wanted everyone to be happy. Now we are happy. " She smiles. 

Lucas talks.

"But that's not how it works? " He doesn't sound mad. Just confused. 

"I thought that. " Mike says. "I though that I would have to choose. I was so devastated."And smiles, truly smiles "But I didn't. Eleven said they 'could share'. That we could be all happy and together. " 

"It's like and open relationship?" Max offers.

"No! " Will says quickly. "Just us three. Closed." He shakes his head. "At first we didn't thought we could do it. But it's pretty awesome. No one is sad. No one is jealous." 

"Plus," Eleven says with an evil grin. "Making Out is more fun when we are three" 

"ELEVEN!" Mike and Will say at unison, red as two tomatoes. 

"Okay. I'm gonna stop you right there. " Max says, standing up. 

"Ugh. Now I have the image in my head" Dustin says. 

There is another silence, a large one. 

"What do you think? " Mike asks hesitating.

"Well. It's a lot of information" Lucas says. "You two like guys" He points to Mike and Will "You like girls too" Points at Mike "And you three are in a weird functional relationship?" 

The three of them nod once. A little afraid. 

"That sums up everything. "Eleven says. 

"And what does that make you? "Dustin says, looking at Eleven "I mean, what do you..?"

Eleven laughs "I'm just kinky." Everyone groans "What? Do you know how pretty it is when my boyfriends kiss?" 

"Stop. That part is not necessary" Max exclaims.

"Why you all act like its gross? " She lifts her arms, exasperated. "Why are you two?" She points at her boys with her finger. "You always seem to love it. "She crosses her arms. He looks at Mike "Specially when Will bites your n-uhh" 

"That's enough" he says before she can finish the sentence and covers her mouth with his palm. "Eleven. Privacy." 

"I have another question" Dustin says, everyone makes a face "Not about that." He looks intrigued " You said you are gay" Will nods. "But El just said boyfriends. In plural. Are you together too or just share Mike?"

Lucas and Max seem intrigued too as Will nods at Eleven, letting her know he wants to answer. 

"I am gay. " He says more confident. "And we started just sharing. Beginning best friends. But... " He doesn't know how to continue. 

"We love each other. " Eleven smiles. "I'm in love with both, now. " She clarifies. "Differently. But it's the same. " 

Will smiles. But all the others seem confused, even Mike. 

"But you don't like girls. " Max repeats. 

"Well. I don't. "Will is nervous. "I like our relationship. I like El " 

"I don't get it" Lucas says. Too much information. 

"It doesn't matter. They make it work. They don't hurt anybody." Max says. 

"Everyone happy. " Eleven finalizes. 

All of them hug and it's good, they are okay. They will get used to it. 

______________

Latter that night, only the three of them laying in the basement floor, Mike speaks. 

"I didn't know about you two. " He comments. He's not mad, or worried, just curious. 

Eleven has his head on his chest, and her hand exploring his naked torso. Will, also shirtless, has his head hidden between his neck and shoulder.

He has one arm grabbed around his boyfriends waist, the other caressing her girlfriends hair. 

Will speaks without moving. 

"How can you not? You are always there too" And kisses his neck gently. Mike shakes his head a little. Wanting to be focused. 

"Yeah I know. We never put words to that. " 

"We kiss like we kiss you. We hold hand like we hold yours and we touch each other like we touch you." Eleven lists. "It's pretty obvious" She knows Mike is mad. 

"I guess." Mike wines when he feels Wills teeth in his neck. And he turns around his head to kiss him on the lips. 

it was supposed to be a quick peck (he though they were in a sleepy mood) but Will opens his mouth and, as always, Mike loses his mind. 

While he depends the kiss, he feels Eleven moving to take her shirt -she was the only one with it-and start kissing his chest, taking her time with his nipples (she never did that before Will, because he was the one who discovered how sensitive he was) making Mike break the kiss to grasp. Will takes advantage of that and starts kissing his neck again. 

And there, lying in the floor with the two most beautiful people in the world kissing and biting him, Mike relaxes against the pillow and closes his eyes. Using his hands as pillow. 

As the kisses on his neck go down, the kisses on his chest go up, and he opens his eyes when they stop, just to find Will and El snoging senseless. Some parts of him like this view very much. 

When they break apart, they both look at Mike and smile. 

"Yeah, maybe I should have known" the three laugh, and when the giggles stop, he links his lips. "Have I ever told any of you that I am the luckiest boy alive? " 

" El looks at Will with a grin. Will rolles his eyes. 

"Yeah, like... "he fakes thinking "everytime you want to fool around. "

Mike neck and cheeks go warm as El gives Will a quick peck before leaning in and kissing him. She snogs his brains out at the same time that Will works to take Mikes pants of. 

An hour latter founds them panting and getting dressed before they cuddle again. -They can't risk Karen to see them naked(not that she even knows El is here, and she will not know it, she and Will will leave soon tomorrow)-.

"And Mike, we talked about it" She says out of the nowhere, curled to Mikes left "But you always fall sleep the first. "

When she gets no answer -because, of course, Mike is already sleep- Will snorts.


End file.
